


Pokemon Parody Episode 45: Rod

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [45]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob receives a Super Rod!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 45: Rod

"Wow, this route is pretty interesting" Bob said as he stepped onto Route 12. He found himself standing on some docks which were, naturally, surrounded by water. "It's a nice change of pace."  
A fisherman responded to his comment, "Beautiful, ain't it?"   
Bob turned to him and saw he was looking his way. He nodded in agreement.   
"Well, I'm about to retire anyway." Bob finally noticed he was an old man. The fisherman went up to him and gave him his rod. "This is the Super Rod. Use and treat it well. Ciao." The old man walked away, towards Vermilion City.   
Bob continued down Route 12, fighting fishers. He noticed some of the docks lead to tall grass, but he didn't want to waste time battling wild Pokémon.   
Occasionally he saw a giant Poké Ball sticking our from the grass. He was tempted to check it out, but even he knew about Voltorb and Electrode, which are Pokémon who look like Poké Balls.   
Of course he didn't know that neither Pokémon were found in this area of Kanto. Eventually he reached the end of the route. Looking to the next route, he became very disappointed. Bob hated mazes.


End file.
